


slips and falls

by halfmilkhalftea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Not what you're thinking, attempts at humor, rated T because Iwa-chan has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmilkhalftea/pseuds/halfmilkhalftea
Summary: "Let's go ice skating!" Oikawa grinned holding up a pair of tickets to Iwaizumi bleary, barely open eyes. Iwaizumi mourned the departure of what was supposed to be a peaceful day off."Ice skating," Iwaizumi pronounced."Ice skating!" Oikawa chirped."Do you know how to skate?""Nope."-in which Oikawa can't skate and Iwaizumi can't quite either but they do it anyways.





	slips and falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [skating on thin ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166322) by [iwaoidk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoidk/pseuds/iwaoidk). 



> *blushing as I finish this and hands it off, deep breathes*  
> Hi! So this is my first fic, inspired by iwaoidk's work. I love their stuff so fingers crossed it comes anywhere as amazing as their writing. I wrote this forever ago and chickened out of posting. Pls be kind and give me lots of feedback and I hope you guys like it.

Oh fuck him. Iwaizumi thought. No. Fuck the whole world. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured, voice light and quivery like the jingle of a bell, but Iwaizumi knew it was merely to disguise the uncertainty. "You're gripping me really tightly."

Iwaizumi forced a snort to his throat, it came out half hearted. "Says the guy who hasn't let go of my hips. I can't feel my legs."

Oikawa merely laughed, holding on even tighter and their skates clinked together as a result. That only made Oikawa panic and pull even tighter so what little distance between their chests disappeared completely. Iwaizumi grumbled because he could barely skate in this position - not that he could skate much previously - but there was something about the weight of Oikawa's chin on his shoulders that made him acquiesce. 

Oikawa hummed contentedly, the sound of his exhale sharp to his ear, "I can't feel mine either."

Iwaizumi dropped one hand from Oikawa's shoulders to pinch his thighs. Oikawa gave an indignant yelp. "Did you wear enough? These are awfully thin jeans to wear out on ice."

"I'm fine Iwa-chan," Oikawa said. His cheeks were hot against Iwaizumi's neck. "You take such good care of me," he sighed contentedly. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks growing equally warm. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze of passing winds over warm skin as his blades glided smoothly over ice. He allowed himself to feel Oikawa around him, long limbs snaking around his waist and hips, strong fingers pinching into the fabric of his coat and pants. Despite his complaint, he didn't mind it. His clothes were just thick enough that he could feel the persistent dig of Oikawa's fingers, a firm pressure hinting at the power beneath the elegance. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called alarmingly. His eyes shot open instantly. "You're about to bump into that little girl!"

Shit. Shit. Turn. How do you turn again? Iwaizumi panicked, but thankfully his legs instinctively kicked out so they swerved right, just avoiding a toddler who had face planted in the middle of the ice. 

Fuuuck...that was close. 

"Your breath tickles Iwa-chan," Oikawa laughed, jabbing at his anxiousness. 

Iwaizumi glared at the half-koala half-man on his chest. He angled his head towards the bewildered girl struggling to regain her footing. "That was you not ten minutes ago."

"Mean!" Oikawa whined. "I didn't fall face first into the ice."

"No. You flailed around like a daddy long legs in a tub before falling ass first down the drain." Iwaizumi punctuated with more menace than necessary, all to disguise the initial worry he had. Because when he had turned his eyes away for a second. A second. Oikawa was on the ground with tears in his eyes and Iwaizumi nearly had a heart attack right there and then, tugging Oikawa away to the exit by the collar of his coat, not even bothering to help the other up so he slid along on his butt. After much fussing, soft kisses, and amending that Oikawa had to wear his knee pads in case he fell forwards the next time and land on his injured knee, Iwaizumi allowed Oikawa to get back on the ice provided Oikawa would not let go of him. 

Oikawa didn't mind. 

"Who's terrible idea was this again?" Iwaizumi huffed. He directed the two of them to a clearer portion of the rink and continued along. 

"Makki."

"Of course."

Of course it was Hanamaki's terrible idea. Iwaizumi remembered Oikawa pounding at his door at ten in the morning, way too early for a sleep deprived student on winter break, with that bright and innocent Iwaaa-chaaan that meant he wanted something. Iwaizumi pulled the sheets around him tighter and resolved himself to ignoring it and going back to sleep. But he swore Oikawa was actually some daddy long legs because he had somehow crawled into his room by - what Iwaizumi presumed - charming the elderly lady next door and climbing onto his balcony from hers and prying the door off. 

"Let's go ice skating!" Oikawa grinned holding up a pair of tickets to Iwaizumi bleary, barely open eyes. Iwaizumi mourned the departure of what was supposed to be a peaceful day off. 

"Ice skating," Iwaizumi pronounced. 

"Ice skating!" Oikawa chirped. 

"Do you know how to skate?" 

"Nope."

Hell fuck no Iwaizumi wasn't going to this. He didn't mention he learned how to skate by being shoved out into the middle of a frozen pond and promptly abandoned. Iwaizumi managed to find his way back to land, much to his chagrin by wobbling and slipping back to the shore to the applause of his family who thought this was all just so funny. Iwaizumi picked up some tricks that day - namely how to take revenge on a no good cousin of his - but also skating, had to given the life or death situation of oh my god he could actually see fish at the bottom of this pond this is not a safe idea, but surely that did not qualify for a teaching license. But Oikawa hadn't cared and that's where they were now. 

"Matsun was sick and Makki already bought the tickets so he gave them to me. Oh that poor teddy bear."

Oh Matsukawa was a dead teddy bear once he got his hands on him. 

And thusly was how Iwaizumi was rudely awaken from his peaceful hibernation to spend a day with Oikawa at the community ice rink. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa giggled, snapping Iwaizumi out of his momentary vexation. 

He narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher the scheme hidden behind those mischievous eyes. "What?"

"You're palming my ass."

Okay. For one. Iwaizumi was not palming his ass. Just so he was clear. His hand had merely drifted down when he yanked Oikawa out of the way. He does not intentionally go grabbing for Oikawa's ass. 

"Iwa-chan is so kinky."

"I'm going to slap you."

"Ooh, punish me."

"The hell. Oikawa."

"Bend me over and spank me until I'm red and sore."

"Fuck you."

"Yesss..." Oikawa breathed. "Fuck me."

Iwaizumi groaned and Oikawa just laughed. Instead, Iwaizumi removed the offending hand to flick Oikawa on the forehead. Oikawa giggled, jerking his head back to avoid the attack. That's when Oikawa's skates slipped forward and crashed into Iwaizumi's, sending his legs backward and body forwards onto Oikawa. Thankfully, their momentum sent them crashing into the sides instead of the ice. 

"Oomph," Iwaizumi grunted. He grappled onto Oikawa and dug his blades into the ice, stopping the back-way skid. He adjusted, bracing himself against the wall so not to crush Oikawa. "You okay?" 

"Yeah..." Oikawa groaned, sounding a bit woozy. 

Iwaizumi frowned, reaching out to rub the part of Oikawa's head that slammed into the wall. Oikawa whined softly, making little noises that would be erotic in any other circumstance. 

"I'm fine Iwa-chan. More importantly..." The dazed look in Oikawa's eyes was suddenly replaced with mischief. "I didn't mean fuck me right now."

Iwaizumi glared, then turned his eyes downward to realize when he had braced him against Oikawa, his knee had somehow slotted itself between Oikawa's. Now, it was sliding suggestively upward to his crotch. 

"Mommy, what are they doing?"

"Don't look Kai-chan. Just keep skating."

Iwaizumi's face went bright red. He jerked around and exclaimed "We just fell!" His protest was largely undermined by the fact that Oikawa stilled had his hands all over him so that when he spun around, Oikawa ended up plastered along his back. 

Oikawa giggled into his ear, "Quite the exhibitionist aren't you Iwa-chan?"

"Arghhh," Iwaizumi screamed, "You were the one that dragged me on top of you."

"How could you?" Oikawa gasped, with the audacity to sound scandalized. "When you were the one who nearly took my innocence against the wall."

Iwaizumi screamed again. "Since when were you ever innocent."

"Well if you're talking about first times, since the day you pinned me down on the Seijou court and took..."

Iwaizumi glared, face burning not just from the cold. "Like you didn't want it parading around all day with those tight shorts."

Oikawa squawked, "How could you victim shame your boyfriend like that?"

"Like you were ever a victim."

"Hm, true. But enjoyed it too."

"I hate you."

Oikawa had the audacity to laugh. "No you don't. You love me."

Iwaizumi smashed his head into Oikawa's who had enough experience by now to dodge. Iwaizumi nicked the side of his forehead and his head followed the downward trajectory so Iwaizumi could burry his mouth in the crook of Oikawa's neck and scream. Oikawa rubbed soothing circles into Iwaizumi's back and kissed the tips of his reddening ears. 

"Yeah."

"Hmm?" Oikawa hummed questioningly. 

"I love you too."

 

\- the next day -

 

Iwaizumi looked up from his cup of hot cocoa to eye the exaggerated march Oikawa was making to his cafe table. 

"We need to kill Makki and Matsun," Oikawa announced as he approached. A phone was promptly shoved under his nose. 

It took a second for Iwaizumi's eyes to register what he was saying. The screen displayed a string of texts back and forth between Oikawa and Yahaba. The first message said  
Message received: What did you guys do to the gym?

Oh god no. 

"Keep reading," Oikawa seethed. 

Message sent: thats no way to greet your beloved senpai (இ﹏இ`｡)  
Message sent: ???????????  
Message sent: gym?

Message received: The beloved part is very questionable as of now.  
Message received: The Seijou gym.  
Message received: I just got a message from Hanamaki-san to disinfect the whole place  
Message received: When I asked why he said don't even ask.  
Message received: I asked Matsukawa-san and he said you'll learn when you're older.  
Message received: Is there something I should know.

"And guess who I just saw walking around campus this morning?" Oikawa pronounced voice dripping with venom. "The little shits were totally spying on us. Sick my ass."

Iwaizumi looked up, speaking with equal levels of lethality, "Do they carry body bags in their size?"

Oikawa gave a sly little smirk. "They won't need body bags when we're done with them."


End file.
